The Summer After
by DarkStarDrusilla
Summary: WHAT IF Spike and Buffy had accidently met up after Buffy takes off in season two.... Spuffy. Please R& R!


**A/N: hey guys! i had this idea and i realized i should probably post it. hope you like it! it takes place during the summer after Buffy stabs Angel in season two. it's sort of a what if Spike and Buffy had met up when they left Sunnydale.**

**The Summer After**

_Buffy POV_

Buffy looked on, as her friends searched the campus for her. She slowly turned and walked toward the bus station.

"Miss? Where are you headed?" the ticket manager methodically asked.

"L.A.," Buffy said the first place that came to mind.

"1 ticket.....that'll be......" she tuned his voice out and handed him some money and turned away.

She sat down on one of the benches and waited, her mind repeating over and over her last few minutes with Angel. His voice floated inside her head, 'Buffy? Buffy?'

Finally the bus arrived. She quickly climbed on board and chose a window seat. It was time for a new life.

_Spike POV_

Finally they were out of Sunny hell, out of the Slayer's town. Away from the Slayer, he smiled. He never felt so happy.

_Buffy POV_

As Buffy walked around the city aimlessly, she kept thinking about Angel. She finally walked into a small rundown diner for a cup of coffee.

"What'll it be, Blondie?" the manager asked gruffly.

"A small cup of coffee," she replied. As he brewed the coffee, he studied her. "What?" she finally asked.

"Well, my waitress quit yesterday so I was wondering if you would want the job," he remarked.

"Sure, why not?" she replied, at least she'd get enough money for a place to stay. "When do I start?"

"Monday, at 7:00 AM, don't be late. Here's the uniform. By the way, what's your name?" he said in his gruff manner.

"Anne," Buffy figured why not use her middle name? What could happen?

"Alright, Anne. Well, you'd better hightail it and get some rest," he advised.

"Yes, sir," she replied gratefully.

_Spike POV_

Well, I guess we could bunk here for awhile. L.A., what a rat hole. I doubt Dru wants to stay here long. He sighed. Might as well look for a hotel.

_Buffy POV_

I need to find a place to stay. Just then, as she was walking she looked up to see a fairly large stucco hotel. She went in to find it abandoned. Hmmmm......looks like I found my new home for awhile.

She searched all the rooms except one which she found oddly enough locked from the inside. She sighed, time to find a room.

_Spike POV_

He stopped in front of an old stucco hotel. He drove the dark car to the back of the hotel. He got out and with his vampire strength moved a couple of garbage dumpsters around the car to hide it, so a car thief wouldn't get any ideas. He then walked back to the car and picked up the still semi-unconscious Drusilla. Time to look at their new home.

_Buffy POV_

Buffy unpacked her things and cleaned and straightened the room up. When she was finished, she cast an appreciative glance around the room. Cleans up pretty good, if I do say so myself.

She was exhausted from everything that had happened and decided to turn in.

_Spike POV_

He carried his beloved into the dusty abandoned hotel. Well, it wasn't exactly the mansion but it would do. At least it was better than a warehouse or the streets. He looked for a room and only found two doors locked. I guess this must be a popular place for homeless people to live. He found a room right next to one of the locked rooms and laid Drusilla on the sofa. Normally he'd take the couch and she'd get the comfy bed, but considering the being more unconscious than usual, it was his turn for comfort. He turned and locked the door to the outside hall. It was time for sleep as it was almost dawn.

_Buffy POV_

Buffy awoke at dawn. Maybe I should explore the rest of the hotel. She looked through every room in the hotel except the locked one and the room next to hers. Since it seemed as if unseen forces were keeping the locked door locked no matter how much she pushed and shoved, she decided to try the room closest to hers. It was also locked but not as tight. She, with her Slayer abilities, easily got it open quickly and quietly. To her surprise, it was occupied by two lumps of bodies on the sofa and in the rather large and comfy looking bed. She could tell they were vampires because of their breathing or lack thereof. And even though she had heard the saying 'let sleeping vampires lie' she tiptoed to her room and grabbed a stake. Boy, did they pick the wrong place to live. She stealthily stole her way back into the room. But when she had gotten there the vamp on the sofa was missing. Must have sensed me and left without any thought toward the other. Talk about a healthy relationship She tiptoed lightly toward the still occupied bed and raised her stake high, ready to turn this undead creature into dust.

_Drusilla POV_

Evil, naughty Slayer trying to sneak up on me.... After cursing my poor Spike with an evil enchantment keeping him from killing her and making him fight with her against my sweet Angel...... she needed to pay. Right now she's probably stabbing him in the back with that wicked piece of wood of hers, slaying my poor defenseless boy. I must help him later right now I think I shall go down to where it is warm all the time and I shall never be lonely. I hate this infested city.... all the rats whispering, psst pssst psst. Ah, my poor Spike always being so good to me but now he's all dusty. Ooohh, oooh, poor, poor Spike.........

**A/N: i know it's kinda short but i'll try to get more on soon. please review!**


End file.
